Ketika Kisedai Mengikuti Lomba 17 Agustus-an
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: Ketika Kisedai Mengikuti Lomba 17 Agustus-an, tunggu... mereka kan orang jepang? sudahlah, bayangkan saja mereka org Indo. Memang telat sehari, tp RnR onegaishimasu


**KETIKA KISEDEAI MENGIKUTI ACARA 17 AGUSTUS-AN**

**Disclaimer: **

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, kalo milik saya udah saya ubah judulnya menjadi 'Kuroko no Akashi'**

**Ketika Kisedai Mengikuti Acara 17 Agustus-an (c) Akashitetsuya3 a.k.a Aris (I'm a girl) [judulnya asli panjangnya orz]**

**Warning: OOCness, Typo(s), AU, deskrpisi tidak jelas. Teikou era**

**Genre: Adventure (?), Parody**

**Note: Anggap saja Kisedai anak Indonesia, sumimasen saya mengubah kewarganegaraan mereka seenak jidat saya. Maafkan jidat saya /\**

**Cerita ini adalah cerita pelarian saya yang galau gara2 gak ada acara 17-an di kampung orz orz**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi... kau mengajak kami untuk mengikuti acara 17 Agustus-an?", tanya Aomine meyakinkan.

"Hmm... Kalian semua setuju kan?", tanya Akashi kepada kelima orang yang (mungkin) tengah mendengarkannya di telepon genggamnya.

"Maaf, Akashi. Aku masih mud-" "Aku tahu tadi kau pergi upacara di sekolah, Shintarou", sanggah Akashi. Midorima langsung bungkam.

Jadi, kelima anak berambut warna-warni itu tiba-tiba ditelepon oleh kapten tim basket mereka, yang juga menyandang predikat sebagai 'tetangga' mereka. Jujur saja, mungkin tidak ada (lagi) kata 'HAH' yang terdengar ditelepon. Mereka sudah sering diajak (disuruh) Akashi untuk mengikuti acara yang menurutnya 'wow'. Misalnya, Oktober lalu mereka ikut acara halloween, Februari kemarin mereka saling bertukar boneka, dan April tahun ini mereka mengikuti acara Kartini-an. Sebenarnya mereka lelah dengan semua ini. Namun apa daya, titah Akashi tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

.

"Lalu lomba apa yang akan kita ikuti, Akashicchi?", tanya Kise.

"Semua lomba tentu saja".

"Eh? apakah tidak melelahkan? Lombanya banyak, kan?", heran Murasakibara.

"Tenang saja, Atsushi. Disetiap cabang lomba hanya satu diantara kita yang akan mengikutinya. Mungkin saja nanti ada lomba khusus yang harus diikuti perkelompok. Hal ini berguna untuk menyimpan stamina kita, terutama untuk 'final' nanti", jelas Akashi.

"Lalu kapan dan dimana lomba itu diselenggarakan, Akashi-kun?", tanya Kuroko.

"Nanti sore. Di tanah kosong depan rumah Pak RT. Oleh karena itu kalian sebaiknya tidur siang sekarang, supaya nanti saat mengikuti lomba kalian tidak mengantuk", perintah Akashi.

Kelima orang itu menurut. Ditutupnya ponsel mereka. Entah kenapa mereka sangat menuruti Akashi. Mungkin bagi mereka Akashi Seijuurou sudah dianggap Ibu (tiri) sendiri.

.

.

Sore harinya...

Kiseki no Sedai sudah berkumpul didepan rumah Pak RT. Ibu-ibu dan Bapak-bapak terlihat sedang sibuk. Disekeliling mereka, terlihat beberapa anak-anak yang juga berniat mengikuti lomba tersebut. Hanya Akashi, Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, Kiyoshi, Hayama, Mibuchi, Hanamiya, dan Nebuya yang seumuran. Sisanya anak-anak yang berusia sepuluh tahun dibawah mereka.

.

.

"Para peserta lomba, selamat datang di acara 'Lomba dalam memperingati HUT Indonesia yang ke-68' ini", suara Pak RT terdengar melalui speaker. Sepertinya beliau berbicara dari rumahnya. Seluruh warga bertepuk tangan.

"Sebelum memulai Lomba, saya akan mengajukan tantangan kepada anak-anak sekalian. Tantangannya adalah: kalian harus mencari uang-uang receh yang disebar disekitar sini. Kalian harus menggalinya. Mungkin ada juga disebar ditempat selain dibawah tanah ini. Waktunya 10 menit. Uangnya boleh kalian bawa pulang. Saya hitung mundur ya! satu, dua, tiga!", Pak RT tersebut mungkin salah sebut. Hitung maju, seharusnya.

Para peserta pun langsung bergegas menggali tanah ditempat mereka berpijak.

"Diiringi selingan musik, ya!", sela Pak RT. Ia memasukkan kaset ke dalam tape nya.

_Belah duren dimalam hari~_

_Paling enak sama kekasih~_

_ [_**Author mendadak deja vu. Sebenarnya, 4 tahun lalu juga Ia mengikuti tantangan ini, dan musik ini pula yang mengiringinya #Author Real Story]**

Sontak Aomine dan Kise berjoget. Terbawa suasana, sepertinya. Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, dan Murasakibara melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Seluruh tempat mereka gali. Dibawah tanah, dibalik semak-semak, sampai-sampai digerobak penjual cilok yang kebetulan (atau mungkin sengaja) berjualan ditempat itu. Akashi membuka pintu kecil gerobak, Kuroko menelusuri ban gerobak, Midorima membolak-balik tempat tusuk lidi, sedangkan Jurasakibara mencicipi cilok yang dijual tersebut.

[**Lagi-lagi Author deja vu]**

"Tetsuya, cepat bawa nigou kemari. Suruh dia mengendus-ngendus seluruh tempat ini".

"Sumimasen, Akashi-kun. Tetapi nigou itu anjing, bukan alat pendeteksi logam".

.

.

10 menit telah berlalu. Usaha Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, dan Murasakibara ternyata membuahkan hasil. Akashi memperoleh 8.000 rupiah, lumayan buat jajan. Kuroko memperoleh 4.000 rupiah, lumayan buat tambahan membeli Vanilla Shake. Midorima memperoleh 6.000 rupiah, lumayan untuk membeli pulsa. Dan Murasakibara memperoleh 5.000 rupiah, lumayan untuk membeli cilok. Aomine dan Kise tidak mendapat sepeserpun lantaran keasyikan berjoget.

Lomba pun dimulai.

.

.

**#1 Memasukkan benang kedalam jarum**

"Akulah yang pertama maju", ucap Akashi. Ia segera ke stan lomba tersebut. Sebenarnya lomba ini membutuhkan ketelitian dan kesabaran, jadi hanya Ia dan Midorima yang pantas mengikuti lomba itu. Tetapi Ia membiarkan dirinya yang pertama maju. Mungkin saja emperor eye nya bisa memprediksi kemana arah benang tersebut berbelok. **Mungkin**.

Dan Akashi menang.

**#2 Balap Karung**

"Daiki, kamu yang akan berlomba", perintah Akashi. Aomine langsung menurut. Lagipula lomba ini sesuai dengan skill-nya, yang bisa berlari cepat. Tapi tunggu, disini Ia harus melompat kan?

_Di stan balap karung..._

"Aominecchi, ganbatte!", seru Kise menyemangati.

"Mine-chin, ganbatte ne~", ucap Murasakibara.

Peluit dibunyikan. Aomine melompat sekencang-kencangnya. Lompatannya tinggi, mungkin pengaruh sering nge-dunk. Kise mati-matian menyemangatinya dari barisan penonton.

"Ore ni katteru no wa ore dake da! Yiihaaaa~~~", seru Aomine, Ia melompat-lompat sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

.

Kelima orang itu langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. _Pura-pura tidak kenal_, ucap Akashi sebelum pergi dari sana.

Tetapi Aomine menang.

**#3 Membawa kelereng dengan sendok**

"Tetsuya,sekarang giliranmu", seru Akashi. Kuroko lansung pergi ke TKP (tempat kegiatan perlombaan) tanpa basa basi.

_Di stan Lomba kelereng_

Jujur saja, Kuroko sudah yakin akan menang 1000%. Karena apa? Ia sudah berlatih denan giat semenjak setahun yang lalu. Ia sudah yakin kalau Akashi akan menajaknya dan teman-temannya untuk mengikuti lomba tersebut. Boyfriend Intuition, sepertinya –atau mungkin servant intuition.

Kuroko selalu berlatih dirumahnya setiap sore, ditemani Nigou. Jangan salah paham. Caranya bukan dengan membawa sendok kelereng sambil mengendong dengan sebelah tangannya, tetapi dengan cara Ia dikejar-kejar nigou sambil berusaha agar kelereng-nya tidak jatuh. Pernah sekali, Ia menggunakan lilin sebagai pengganti kelereng, karena (menurutnya) keleren terlalu mainstream. Tetapi itu percobaan pertama dan terakhirnya.

Dengan mudahnya Ia melesat sampai garis finish. Ia menang.

"E-eh? Kau ikut lomba? Se-sejak kapan?", Tanya panitia.

**#4 Makan kerupuk**

"Aka-chin, sekaran giliranku ya~~~", pinta Murasakibara.

"Tentu Atsushi, ini memang bagianmu", seru Akashi. Murasakibara langsung memacu kakinya ke TKP dengan riang.

_Di stan Lomba makan kerupuk_

Jujur saja, ada 2 keuntungan dengan menyuruh Murasakibara untuk mengikuti lomba ini. Pertama, nafsu makan Murasakibara diluar batas kewajaran manusia –bukan berarti dia titan loh ya. Murasakibara sudah biasa makan nasi balap sambil balapan bersama rekan setimnya dikala mereka latihan basket. Yang kedua, dia itu tinggi. Ralat, sanat tingi. 208 cm! Baaimana munkin panitianya sanggup untuk menggantung tali pada ketinggian segitu? Paling tidak biasanya dalam ukuran normal panjang talinya hanya 160 cm kan? Paling-paling panitianya tidak sampai.

–mungkin tidak juga, karena pesertanya Murasakibara, Kiyoshi, Reo, Hanamiya, dan Mibuchi. Oh, panitia yang malang…

Akashi meman selalu benar. Murasakibara menang.

**#5 Meniup balon sampai pecah**

"Ryouta, kau akan mengikuti lomba ini", titah Akashi.

"Hee? Kenapa aku?", protes Kise.

"Lakukan saja!", balas Akashi. Kise langsung menurut. "Oh iya, sebelum lomba makan ini dulu", sambungnya sambil menyodorkan semangkuk sup (jangan Tanya dapat darimana). Belum sempat Kise bertanya, Akashi sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan menyuapinya sesendok sup (dengan paksa).

"PEDAS! PEDAS! PE-" Akashi menyuapinya lagi. Sesudah menyuapinya delapan sendok, Akashi seera menyeret Kise ke TKP.

_Di stan lomba meniup balon_

Kise langsun meniup balon yang baru saja dibagikan panitia. Lidahnya kepedesan, makanya Ia meniup balon itu sambil menggebu-gebu.

DUAR!

.balon kuning tersebut meletus.

**[Ini bukan curang, nak. Ini taktik]**

**#6 Memukul balon yang berisi air.**

"Shintarou, ini lomba individual yang terakhir. Kini giliranmu". Midorima langsung menuju ke TKP.

_Di stan lomba memukul balon_

Disini Midorima harus memukul balon yang beberapa meter dari hadapannya denan mata tertutup. Jujur saja, Midorima aak ilfeel denan lomba ini. Ini berarti kacamatanya harus dilepas. Tiada kacamata, Midorima berasa buta. Ditambah lagi matanya akan ditutup menggunakan kain penutup. Jadi, kebutaannya bertambah dua kali lipat.

–Ah, tidak apa. Teman-temannya bias memberitahukan arahnya. Tidak mungkin mereka berbohong, mereka pasti ingin agar Midorima menang.

.

.

Kenyataannya tidak demikian. Eh, memang demikian sih tetapi cara teman-temannya memberitahukan arah terlalu jauh dari apa yang Midorima bayanggkan.

Ada yang berteriak "Terus maju beberapa meter", ada yang teriak "Terus~ terus~ terus~", ada yang teriak "Dari tempatmu berdiri belok kiri, lalu belok kanan, lolos sekitar 3 meter, setelah itu putar badanmu kea rah utara, kau sampai ditempat", bahkan ada yang teriak "Minggir! Mingir! Oran buta mau lewat!"

Ajaib, Ia menang.

**#7 Lomba tarik tambang**

Kali ini Kiseki no Sedai (minus Kuroko) melawan Uncrowned Generals. Kuroko tidak diikutsertakan karena nanti pesertanya berat sebelah. Sebelum mereka memulai perlombaan mereka berunding dulu.

"Ini pertandingan yang kesekian kalinya melawan Kisedai. Jujur saja, aku tahu kalian semua lelah karena perlombaan-perlombaan tadi kita ikuti sekaligus. Tidak seperti mereka yan mendaftar satu lomba per orang. Tetapi kita harus bisa! Demi kemenangan!", ucap Reo, pemimpin mereka. "Ooh!", suara keempat lainnya.

_Sementara itu di kediaman Kisedai…_

"Ini pertandingan kita yang entah keberapa melawan mereka. Kita selalu menang, dan tidak pernah kalah. Oleh karena itu, kalian **harus **bisa memenangkan pertandingan yang ini. Kalau sampai tidak… kalian akan tahu akibatnya!" seru (ancam) Akashi."O-ooh", balas mereka.

_Pertandingan dimulai._

"Ayo berjuang! Demi kemenangan!", teriak anggota Uncrowned Generals. Mereka terus saja berusaha menarik tali itu. "Jangan sampai kalah! Demi keselamatan!", teriak Kisedai tak mau kalah. Akashi sebenarnya keberatan denan ucapan mereka, tetapi untuk kali ini dimaafkan.

Stamina para UncroGen sudah hamper habis. Perbedaan kekuatan semakin mencolok, Kisedai pun keluar sebaai pemenang.

**#8 Lomba menarik sandal bakiak**

Tim terbagi tiga. Tim A terdiri atas Akashi, Kuroko, dan Midorima. Tim B terdiri atas Kiyoshi, Reo, dan Hanamiya. Tim C terdiri atas Murasakibara, Kise, dan Aomine. Kali ini Kisedai bertarung melawan rekan sendiri.

"Jangan lupa, kalian harus berjalan sambil menyanyikan lagu ya! Satu, dua, mulai!", aba-aba dari Pak RT.

**Tim A**

"Ayo maju, maju. Ayo maju, maju. Ayo, maju, maju. Satu dua tiga, satu dua tiga", teriak AkaKuroMido sambil menirukan logat penduduk Irian Jaya, supaya tempo dan gerakan mereka lebih cepat. (sebenarnya disini Midorima malu setengah mati)

**Tim B**

"Tuk pitak pituk pitak pituk pitak pituk,, tuk pitak pituk pitak suara sandal bakiak", teriak KiyoReoHana.

Mereka menyanyi penuh semangat.

**Tim C**

"Hap hap~ hap hap~ Tangkap! Tangkap!", teriak AoKiMura. Sepertinya mereka kehabisan ide.

Tim A keluar sebagai pemenang.

**#9 Lomba saling pukul guling**

_Round 1. Kuroko vs Hanamiya_

"Hati-hati, Tetsuya. Hanamiya mungkin akan memakai cara licik", ucap Akashi memperingatkan. "Tenang saja, Aku pasti menang", ucap Kuroko. Ia berlari ke kali (Itu TKP nya)

Pertandingan dimulai. Benar perkiraan Akashi. Baru saja beberapa detik setelah peluit dibunyikan, Hanamiya sudah menjegal kaki Kuroko agar jatuh dari bamboo itu. Kuroko pun hamper terjatuh. Kini posisi kepala dan kakinya bertukar. Dengan sigap Ia melangkah hingga Ia dan Hanamiya bertukar posisi. "hanamiya! Dibelakangmu!", ucap Hayama mendadak. Kuroko lansun memukul pungung Hanamiya menggunakan guling yang dipegangnya.

'CBYUUURRRR', Hanamiya tercebur ke kali.

_Round 2. Kiyoshi vs. Murasakibara_

Mereka sudah bersiap. Kiyoshi bahkan sudah duduk diatas bamboo tersebut. Murasakibara lansun berjalan menuju arena itu. Ia mulai naik.

'KRAK!'

"_Mohon maaf. Lomba memukul guling dihentikan sementara karena bamboo nya patah", _seru Pak RT via speaker.

**#10 Lomba panjat pinang**

Inilah finalnya. Inilah klimaksnya. Inilah titik puncaknya. Disisi kiri ada pohon pisang (seharusnya namanya panjat pisang) dengan tinggi 3 meter yang diperuntukkan kepada anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Sementara disisi kanan, terdapat pohon pisang setinggi 3 meter yang diperuntukkan kepada kelompok Uncrowned Generals. Oh, jangan lupakan hadiah-hadiah yang digantung bebas serta oli yang dioleskan kepada pohon sumber makanan monyet tersebut.

Tetapi peraturannya agak lain. Disini lombanya adalah kecepatan. Siapa yang terlebih dahulu membabat habis hadiah-hadiah diatas, dialah pemenangnya.

Disisi kiri terlihat Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Kise yang sudah melepas bajunya **[author nosebleed]. **Disisi kanan terlihat Kiyoshi, Hanamiya, Mibuchi, Kotarou, dan Nebuya yang (juga) sudah menanggalkan bajunya. Terlihat otot-otot sixpack mereka (minus Kuroko). Tetapi ototnya masih belum WOW kok, mereka masih kelas tiga SMP soalnya. Panitia pun meniup peluit.

Uncrowned Generals memulai dengan saling bahu-membahu. Sepertinya mereka menganut kepercayaan dimana kalau mereka saling membahu, mereka semakin cepat menang. Saking penganutnya, mereka berlima sekaligus. Nebuya yang paling bawah, diatasnya Kiyoshi, disusul Hanamiya, lalu Mibuchi, dan yang paling atas Hayama ("Kenapa harus aku yang paling atas sih, Reo-nee?" "Kau mau Nebuya yang jadi paling atas?" "Oh, tidak jadi").

Dipohon yang satuan, Kisedai terbagi menjadi dua sisi, masing-masing terdiri atas 3 anggota. Yang pertama terdiri atas Akashi-Kuroko-Murasakibara. Yang kedua terdiri dari Aomine-Midorima-Kise. Di kelompok pertama urutan yang pertama urutan dari yang terbawah Murasakibara-Akashi-Kuroko. Sedangkan kelompok satunya urutannya Midorima-Aomine-Kise ("A-Aku dibawah Aominecchi diatas?" "O-Oi, Ba-baka!" "Kalian mikir apa, nanodayo!" "Midorimacchi, kau mimisan!")

Walaupun mereka per tiga orang, tetapi tinggi mereka cukup untuk mencapai pohon itu. Entah darimana datangnya strategi itu. Mungkin dari buku Mirai nikki, yang pasti bukan dari buku Death Note. Cara ini lebih efektif, karena tidak membuang-buang tenaga. Merekapun dengan mudah membabat habis hadiah-hadiah itu, sedangkan tetangga sebelah masih kesulitan terutama Nebuya, karena ada 4 orang diatas pundaknya.

Kiseki no Sedai menang besar tahun ini. ("Badanku penuh oli, nanodayo!" "Aku juga" "kau juga, Aominecchi? Tidak ada bekas oli tuh dibadanmu" "Berisik!")

_END_

**Oke, saya tahu ini telat sehari , sumimasen. Sumimasen kalo kepanjangan, semoga enggak ngebosenin. Ada beberapa lomba yang enggak saya tulis soalnya entar kepanjangan. Mungkin banyak kata yang huruf 'g' nya hilang, laptop saya tombol 'g'-nya nya najak tawuran. Oh iya, SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN^^**

**Last word,**

**Review?**


End file.
